The present disclosure relates to software execution.
A browser plugin is a separate software module that modifies the browser interface and the browser behavior. Conventional browsers are configured to provide a plugin interface for runtime support of plugins. A browser can expose a subset of its capabilities to be used directly at runtime by its supported plugins. Netscape Plugin Application Programming Interface (NPAPI) is an example of a conventional browser plugin interface used by many web browsers.